


Gift

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: He’s got something to keep you tied up for awhile.





	Gift

You were not there and yet when you pulled against the rope, struggled against the hold around your wrists, you knew that wasn’t true.

“Damn baby, still putting up a fight?” asked Clint, his hands grazed from your elbows down to your sore shoulders.

Your eyes, further away than your physical body from home, you stared at a corner of the metal room. From the border to the floor, rusted, orange stains dripped down like wide sorrowful tears.

Clint snapped your hips back, his fingers dug into your hips, knocking off the sweat of your body like rain. Stretched out long, your toes barely grazed the floor as you felt him use your ass to rub against his cock. Your naked body burned on the inside, it stung at the twisted skin at your wrists to the cramps in your calves. Even so, you jerked though the motion though it did nothing to prevent him from gliding his cock once again back to your entrance.

“It’s a special day.”

The tape over your lips snagged under your nose, blowing your humid breath back up into your face. You tired speak, but couldn’t manage a word passed the underwear stuffed into your mouth.

He pushed inside. You wrenched, bucked your hips away from his sinking cock. Mumbles and high pitched squeals emanated from your throat.

“We know each other a little better now, don’t we?” Clint groaned, his hands rose a bit higher to your waist holding you in place as he pulled out to the fat tip. “I knew when I took you, you wouldn’t disappoint.”

Clint snapped his hips back toward you. Another rolled moan from deep in your chest pulled from you as he made room for his width.

He chuckled, light, airy as he pulled back out. “Too big for you baby?” he asked.

His pace sped up. You murmured, jerked your body again attempted to swing your legs but they only widen more giving him further access. He took it. Clint lurched forward began to prod harder, faster digging his fingertips into your lower ribs.

“You’re so perfect for me.” He gulped, forced you to take him as he wanted. “So tight, so smooth on the inside.” He groaned again, his voice hit the metal walls, the sound of his deep moans sent a cold shiver through you. It was there again, that agonizing feeling of pleasure that evolved from pain. It had you clenching around his length dragging you quicker against your will toward an orgasm.

“So fucking wet.” His voice again rang into your ears, through your body too. The tightness in your belly uncoiled. Not that you had a choice. You surrendered to the orgasm. You were in no position to fight back anyway.

Your head rolled down as you came, weeping and moaning, your breaths began to overcome your senses. Clint’s hips spurted to a halt. He gripped you harder, leaned into you as his warm pants covered your back. And then you felt him, the warm pool of his cum splashing your walls.

He was whispering through his fading bliss. You wanted to please him as you tried to listen. You wanted to be good so eventually Clint would let you go. You _hoped_.

You strained your ears as his moans floated into another whispering of fumbled words and then as he pushed harder back into you. Slowly, milking himself inside of you his whispers turned into a softly spoken groan.

“Happy Birthday, baby.”


End file.
